


See You Again

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I wanted to see you again, but I got busy and things with mundanes never end well, so I figured I stopped before things got too real.”





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctorkaitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/gifts).



> for prompt asking: Any: Any/Any - summer fling.
> 
> This is an au where Clary and Isabelle knew each other before the events of the show.

Clary looked at the woman in front of her and images flashed through her mind of hurried kisses and clothes thrown over her bedroom floor. Her cheeks flushed a deep red and she looked away from Isabelle. It had been the beginning of summer when it started and lasted only a few weeks. The shadowhunter had stopped texting her, so Clary had deleted the number and moved on, she had college to prepare for and dwelling on a fling wasn’t going to get things done.

“I’m sorry I never returned your texts,” Isabelle said, sounding guilty. “I wanted to see you again, but I got busy and things with mundanes never end well, so I figured I stopped before things got too real.”

“It was for the best,” Clary replied. “I was trying to get into college anyways.” She sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed softly. “Not that that’s going to be happening anytime soon now.”

Isabelle sat down next to her, placing her hand over Clary’s. “I’m sorry, Clary.”

Clary shook her head. “It’s not your fault.” She looked back up at Isabelle and felt her heart start beat faster when she remembered the last time they had been on a bed together. She pulled her hand away, not sure of what she was feeling anymore. There was too much happening at once and even being able to see Izzy again was helping. “Your brothers are waiting, we should go.”

“Okay.”


End file.
